


Speak Now

by Gabbiehannah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabbiehannah/pseuds/Gabbiehannah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dramione One Shot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speak Now

Walking into the church I noticed just how much money her parents must have going by the elaborate garlands placed at the end of each pew and the fairy lights creating a tent-like feel to the church. He would hate this, I thought to myself. He might be rich and he might like to brag about it but excessive opulence was never his style. That's just the problem though, was. Maybe he had changed in the intervening years... or perhaps not.  
Funnily enough I had not been invited to this wedding, I obviously had shown up anyway. I was still contemplating why however. For closure? To wish him well? To make the idiot see sense? I was still undecided. before it started I said my hellos to his mother, his best man and to those who I knew. Wedding being the social event that they were I had a chance to catch up with everyone and surreptitiously ask how the happy couple were going. Apparently things were strained between the two. I contemplated the pros and cons of that information and how it might affect why I was here. I sat down in the middle row at the end closest to the aisle. Hopefully he would see me.  
Looking around I noticed how well people were dressed. Clever suits with cravats in various shades, cocktail dresses in pretty pastels or floral prints. They all looked so upper class with matching handbags, shoes and fascinators, diamonds gleaming from their hands and throats. I stuck out like a sore thumb in my knee-length deep red dress, the same one I wore to Bill and Fleur's wedding nearly ten years ago.  
Ten minutes before the wedding was supposed to start I saw him walk up to the altar looking incredibly handsome in his tailored grey suit and silver tie that matched the watch I bought him for his sixteenth birthday sparkling at his wrist. Surely it meant something, right? He wouldn't still be wearing it if he didn't still think about me? Least of all on his wedding day. Then again maybe he just never bought a new one.  
Sitting there I tried to catch his eye but he was busy looking back and forth between his best man and the door at the back of the church. The stupid woman was late. Finally the music started and the bridesmaids made their way down the aisle in mint satin strapless dresses. Still playing up the whole Slytherin thing, I guess. The bride then made her way down the aisle at the music changed tempo. The low cut silver dress shimmied across her pale skin as her dark hair fell gracefully down her back. Astoria Greengrass in all her glory ladies and gents. As she made her way toward the altar she passed me and as she did Draco noticed I was there. His eyes flashed briefly with pain and longing. In that second, in that brief glance shared between us I had made my decision about why I was at this stupid wedding. I was going to make the idiot see sense.  
The war was over. His father was dead. His best man was Harry. It eventually came out that we had dated in 6th year. So really there was no reason why Draco and I couldn't be together. Especially not someone at trivial as Astoria Greengrass, the stuck-up bitch. If I was going to do this though I needed to figure out how, and fast!  
As the music came to an end I had a stroke of brilliance and I smiled up at Draco with the same look of cunning I had seen grace his face more than once. He looked worried, of might I was planning I supposed, but as the minister did his introductory speech I waited for my queue. All the while butterflies, or perhaps Hungarian Horntails, raged in my stomach.  
Then he said it: "Speak now or forever hold your peace."  
In the silence I stood amid the shocked expressions and dirty looks gazing up at Draco. I barely registered Harry's look of 'thank God' and 'about bloody time' all smooshed together. I ignored everything else and just focused on him and his look of indecision which made me question what I was about to do and his look of utter relief which spurred me on. I took it as a 'go ahead'. I had to try right?  
I took a deep, steadying breath and braced myself. I began to sing the opening lines quietly but as I went my voice became stronger. I sang the American muggle song 'Speak Now' by Taylor Swift. I felt it the perfect way to express what I wanted to say. With Draco's nod of approval at the end, I think it worked. I was sure when he walked down the aisle, picked me up off my feet and kissed me spinning me in a circle.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one shot but if you guys like it I might post more. Idk tell me what you think :) and thank you for reading! xx Gabbiehannah
> 
> http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=4wUPASp2hfY  
> ^^^ the speak now clip if you want to watch it
> 
> It was the inspiration behind the one shot it can't already tell haha anyway enjoy


End file.
